Trust Just One
by BooksAndFanfic3
Summary: Clary gave up on love, in hope that she would ever find that perfect love story. The same one that everybody around her has. Shes moved on. She has a job and her small group of friends. But still, what did she ever do to lose the opportunity to find true love? Or was she that impossible to love. And what would it take for her to accept love? CLACE,sizzy,HERONGRAYSTAIRS,slight Malec
1. Chapter 1

**I would have published this sooner, but I've had a lot of homework, and wanted to make sure i wrote out a few chapters and the plot. I'll update this weekly. Every Monday, probably at night.**

 **Anyways, review and follow, I'll read your stories is you pm, or leave a note in the reviews!**

Clary Fairchild had given up on her dreams of love. She was your average twenty-two year old female, except, she couldn't keep a relationship. She was already known as 'that freak' who graduated at seventeen and skipped the seventh grade. Everyone had heard her name, but usually, it was for the worse. her last consistent boyfriend had been six years ago, since then she's gone on dates with several people, nobody had an effect on her.

I crawled out of bed, in hope that today would be the right one. I'd been hoping for that for as long as I can remember, one day, I will find somebody, I tell myself. But really I know as well as everyone else, that I'm forever lonely.

It wasn't that their was anything wrong with me, I've just never met anyone who I connected with. I've met several people who were super nice, cute, and single, but most of the time it was a mutual decision as to stay good friends. Which we did, I still talk to quite a few People.

She had her two best friends and that what all she'd have. Simon and Tessa. Simon and Izzy, who were engaged, as they had been for three years, we're so happy. And although Clary loved them, sometimes it was hard to not get annoyed at how lucky they were, they met and fell head over heels for eachother. She had other friends, but they were in the same situation. Sort of. Jem and Will are both in love with Tessa, and she loves them equally. But they are okay with both dating her, so really it's another fairytale.

Surely Clary had men always trying to win her over, but no one was ever looking for a serious relationship. They wanted a sex-partner and clary had no interest in that. She wanted someone who she could confide in, and someone who would confide in her. Really though, her expectations were set too high, she wanted a version of Cinderella, or Rapunzel. She wanted a fairytale, only princesses had those. Clary wanted to get married, raise a family, be happy. Seemingly that was impossible.

She'd grown up with her Mom and her Moms friend, Luke. She had a passion for art, which was how she got her job. She always had good grades, and behaved in school. She had a good personality, she was respectful, funny, and encouraging. She always said the right things. And, to her opinion, she was fairly beautiful. The only thing about her was the friz and curls that flew all over her head. About a year ago she decided she'd get more men if she'd straightened it, and although it didn't work she decided she liked the look and kept it.

I went through my basic morning routines. Brush you hair and teeth. Flatten your hair. Make coffee. Gather supplies. And head to her studio. She had flexible work hours too, clary was the ideal girlfriend, just not to anyone who would return her feelings. She had to make Enough pieces of art each week. So time she would skip work all week and do it all in a day. If she was feeling motivated.

Clary just wanted a boyfriend. Someone who cared about her, and whom she'd care about too. She was desperate, yet hopeless. And had gotten used to it.

Once I realized I wasn't gonna find 'The One' I bought an apartment. It's a one room, one bath, and a kitchen, if I ever did find somebody I'd probably need a new apartment. This one was too small for two people, I never intended on staying this long, but it works for me and isn't to expensive.

Now I'm a (forever),single twenty two year old artist who, basically, has no future. I'll keep third wheeling Simon and Izzy and pretend it doesn't bother me. I'll watch them get married, have kids, and be happy from the sidelines. I'll be the extra.

My drive to the office is extremely quiet, and when I get there, no one else has arrived yet. I'm the President, and founder, of a major art export. I work with specific agents, who sell art to 'big time' people: Presidents, Political leaders, celebrities, and other major companies. I hire artists to sell us their art for fair prices, and get a large portion of the money made from it. My company is well known throughout most of the world. We have offices in each major country.

Then Jessamine arrives and I'll have somebody to talk to. She's my assistant, because she's one of he people in my office that I can tolerate a conversation with.

"Still single?" She asks, walking over.

"You ask that every day and the answer hasn't change in over a year. I'm forever lonely." I joke, but it's true.

"But if I stop you'll get a boyfriend and I won't know," she laughs.

"You don't have to worry about that," I giggle at that. "Still married?"

"No, we divorced over night!" We were laughing and didn't notice when Magnus came into the office. He's the salesman, and he tends to make things seem better than they are, which is why he's a great salesperson.

"Anyone want to come to the beach, this weekend. It's just going to be Iz and Si, Alec and I, and two other people that you don't know." Magnus asks.

"Maybe we'll tag along." Jess says.

"Defiantly! You know how much I just love being the ONLY single person at events." I joke with Magnus.

"Come on, Clary, you need to loosen up. Your so serious, what do you do when your at home?"

"Paint. Actually no, when I'm at home I do more sketching."

"So what happens when you find someone for you? You bring you work home with you, nobody wants that!" Magnus explains his point.

"I don't have to worry about that, I told you guys I stopped looking."

"Don't." And Magnus leaves, leaving Jess and I in an awkward silence.

I start working on the painting someone ordered of Central Park. It had all smudged edges, so that all of the colors and shapes blended together. The buyer was willing to pay sixteen-hundred dollars, if it was up to his standards. When he offered the price I was A bit shocked, i do paintings of Central Park all the time, and we focus more on the clean edges, but this buyer, he wanted something different.

It was refreshing, however, to do a painting so different from what I was used to. Each stroke of the brush, I was able to let loose, and not worry about its technique. It was easier, too, I didn't have to measure out each section and I could just blur in my mistakes. I didn't have to completely cover it up.

After I completed the picture I took a picture of it and researched the mans phone number. Since he worked for a well known ally of ours, it wasn't hard to find. I pulled out my phone and called him.

"Hello? May I ask who is speaking?"

"This is Clarissa Fairchild, from the Industry Of Art Business. Is this Jace Herondale?" He cleared his throat.

"Yes, yes ma'am it is." I was surprised with his formality. What I'd heard of him, he seemed respectful, but I didn't expect such.

"I am calling due to your order, it was a picture of Central Park. Is that right?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No, sir. I am going to send you a picture of it, then I ask you call me back and we can discuss offers before we meet up." I tell him.

"Yes, that is fine." He hangs up, without any signal of a goodbye.

I sit down at my office and check emails. Most of them are common people asking if they could afford a painting, I usually ignore these emails, since when I answer I get shit for the cost of talented painters work. My phone rings and I answer, hoping it's the right number.

"Clary? I mean.." I hear a rustle of papers, "Mrs. Fairchild?"

"Miss, but yes. What did you think of the painting?"

"Sorry. I loved it, it was more than I had expected. Through the pictures, I'm willing to pay two-thousand dollars. Of course when I see it in person that amount could rise."

"Thank you, when should we meet."

"I'll fly out to you on Friday, say we meet Saturday? I'll be in your area from then to Wednsday." He says.

"Saturday works fine, thank you. Have a nice day." I'm about to hang up.

"Good day... Miss. Fairchild." He says 'miss' very boldly.

I think lunch with him, might be enjoyable. He seems kind enough, and I presume he's respectful. Keep in mind, that it seems he likes to talk. Sometime going to lunch for business is bloody awful, everyone acts so serious. Why can't we just be friends, too?

"Magnus says your coming to the beach!" Izzy squeals.

"No, Iz, I'm not."

"Aww why not, we won't be all 'lovey dovey' if you agree to come!"

"That was my previous reason, but now I've got to attend a meeting."

"Ugh. You live at work, your single and sexy! Why don't you have fun, go to parties, get drunk!"

"That's not who I am. I hate crowds, and have never even had a drink. I'm not interested."I protest. "Besides, who are you to tell me what to do?" She hung up, clearly aggravated with me.

But, hey, I'm done being controlled.

 **I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter and how it turned out, I just think it could use some minor chnsges, which will eventually come!**

 **Hope you enjoy! Xoxo~booksandfanfics3**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was a bitch to write! I had to add so many plot holes for future turns, but in the end, I think it will be worth it!**

Saturday arrived and I was ready to make the deal, two-thousand dollars for a quick painting of Central Park. Everyone else had texted me, begging me to join them at the beach. I was sick of being the 'left out' one. Plus, I never liked the beach anyways.

I was looking forward to meeting up with someone. He didn't seem to focused on the deal that we couldn't have a conversation on ANYTHING else. I throw on my dark blue skinny jeans, and red blouse.

I walk the streets until I arrive in my office. Since I technically have today off, I came in late. Everyone was their, and nobody was suprise do to see me. It was rarely that I went a day without coming to work. It's not like I ever did anything else. And most of my friends were here, anyways. My phone rings.

"Hello, This is Jace." The deep voice on the other side of the line says.

"Hello, sir, is everything alright?" I ask.

"Yes, am I supposed to meet you at your Ofice or the restaurant?"

"Why don't we meet up here? I'm at my office, I will tell the doorman to let you in. Go on the elevator and press the seventh floor. Ignore what other people say, as, my office is usually off limits."

"Okay, thank you."

I sit back at my desk, waiting for Mr. Herondale, who didn't seem to like formalities. We'd make the deal, mention our jobs, and talk on frivolous subjects for some time until we felt we should leave.

Ding.

The elavator opened, and out stepped, what appeared to be Mr. Herondale. But I couldn't be sure. I'd never seen someone as attractive as he was going into business. And he most certainly was attractive. I stood up, brush off my blouse, and walked over to him. As o get closer I'm able to examin his face better. He has sharp cheekbones, and his eyes are.. Gold? There is yet any color to describe his eyes. They are a closest to gold, but that's impossible. Their is no such this.

"It's rude to stare without permission. Although, I'd be happy to allow it." I quickly glance away, holding out my hand.

"Jace Herondale. I own the Art In Teens foundation. Surely you know what that is.?" He questions.

"That's how I got into my college. And need I remind we are allies." I scold him.

"Now, Miss Fairchild, I believe you have a painting for me?" I wave my hand, and he follows me to my office. I go to grab it and he is looking at several painting I have unfinished.

"Here you go, sire, and please, call me Clarissa." I say.

"Clarissa. Your beautiful." He says, scanning the paintings edges. I blush a bright red. "I-i- I meant... Your painting... It's flawless more than I wanted. I'll give you a solid twenty-five hundred, how's that."

"Of course. But that is more than the initial amount. Are you sure you want to go that high?" I ask.

"I am" he says holding out twenty-five hundred dollars.

"Now, how did you get here?" I ask unknowing.

"Taxi, is that a problem?" He asks.

"No, we can take one to the restaurant, or stay here. Since the deals closed I, not sure how much we have to talk about."

"That's true, let's stay here, I look forward to meeting you." He says. I throw a piece of paper at him.

"Pick some,thing."

"I'll just have a sandwich." I call the cafeteria and they deliver it.

We both eat our sandwhich, and I avoid looking at him. For each time I do, he's staring at me.

Clary, still shocked at Jaces words to her, ate her food, and tried to wrap things up. Jace however, wasn't ready to let her go. He wanted to know more about her, he found her to be kind, pretty, mannered, and considerate. He wanted her, and he was aware how bad he wanted her. He knew how wrong it was for him to want to, but there was nothing he could do to stop his feelings. He wanted to be able to call her, his.

"Any good hotels nearby?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Blackthorn Inn. I'm good friends with the owner. It's very clean, too."

"How far away is it?" He asks.

"About seven minutes, I'll give you the address. What kind if business man doesn't prepare for his trips?"

"Me." He says and I giggle. Giggle.

"Well, you should start. Your never going to get a girlfriend if you can't schedule anything." I joke.

"What makes you think I'm single," he smirks. "You should know, I have girls swooning over me everywhere I go!"

We walk Outside the doors in silence."Well?"

"I'm very single, and you?"

"As well," I respond not wanting to drag on an awkward conversation. "How old are you?"

"I had a good time tonight." He says, dodging my question. "Seeing as we are both very single... Would you like to meet up another time?"

"That would be," I am blushing the brightest shade of red. "I'd enjoy that."

Later that afternoon I couldn't stop thinking about him. He wasn't like anyone I'd ever met before, when I first saw him I'd thought for sure he was a fuckboy. I thought he wanted to get in my pants. But after lunch with him, I was sure that he wasn't like that. I instantly fell in love with everything about him.

She called Tessa, one of her best friends. Tessa had always understand her, despite going through the opposite of her struggles. She had two boyfriend, and the two of them may be in a relationship at well.

"I've got a date!" I squealed, after explaining everything to her she kept in up to date with her situation.

"Well, I think will has an easier time pursuing me, in public at least. But Jem is a bit shyer in the sexual fields. I definitely find it easier to confide in Jem, and the other night we had sex and mmnnnn. Damn. It was fantastic. With Will it's always spectacular, but with Jem I just didn't expect it. He's a virgin. Was a virgin." Tessa goggles at them.

"Which one do you enjoy your time with more?"

"BOTH!" She shouts ,as if I asked her who's dick was bigger. Which I did start to wonder, nor that it was in my head. "Actually... I think I like being with Jem more, not for anything specific just having him at my side. But with will I can always think of somethi to do."

"And they've both proposed?"

"Yes, several times. They understand all of my points, and don't seem to be bothered by it. But I might have to say yes to one of them soon. . ."

"Why, is will being impatient? That doesn't surprise me, though."

"No. . . How awful would it be to have a child and not be married?" She asks insecurely.

"YOURE PREGNANT! Well, it wouldn't be bad to not be married, but to stay in a relationship with them both would be wrong. Who would you choose?"

"Whoever the father was, I guess." Tessa starts crying.

"Why don't you come over?" I ask her and she agrees.

I pick a few things up before I realize I don't care. She walks in and lays on tha couch. Tessa's only a year younger than me, but in size you could mistake her for twelve. She was short, and was pure skin and bones. The only thing about her figure that made her look grown, was her hips and ass.

"How long have you known?" I ask.

"A month or so,"

"Tessa, You should have told me,"

"I'm hardly four months, that's nothing."

"FOUR MONTHS? You live with Will an dJem, do neither of them question your constant morning sickness? And you haven't told them yet? Actually," I look at her stomach, "your extremely visible. I'm sure they've already caught on." He eyes widen in fear.

"Oh no... They'll hate me for sure, oh Clary maybe I should just live win you... Yes that would work I could sleep on the floor it will be fine." I laugh at her.

"You can stay anytime you want, but you're on the bed with me, what cruel person makes their pregnant best friend sleep on the hardwood floor?" I ask her and she immediately feels better.

"I love you, you know that's right?" Tessa says. We spent the rest of the day watching awful YouTube videos and making fun of the people in them. She decided not to sleep over, and that instead she would tell Will andJem. I was scheduling her another doctor appointment that I would take her to so she could find out the gender, and whose it was. She would tell the two of them separately, to keep her stress down, and I would be with her to make sure nothing bad happened.

That night, even bough I spent most of the day with Tessa, I though and dreamed about Jace, and his golden eyes.

 **Okay, correct me if I'm wrong, but the best parts of these stories are the romance? Well, your in luck because their will be a LOT of romance, some times between unlikely ships just to cause more drama!**

 **If anyone has a clace, sizzy, or jessa story they would like me to read just tell me in the reviews, and I'll read it and review my thoughts! Other ships are ALWAYS great too but those are what I mostly read, so feel free to let me know about your other AMAZING stories!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this update took SO long, but I'm tryin to stay ahead one chapter in case life gets in the way of my writing I'll still have a chapter ready at all times! And wow, the next few chapter are FABULOUS, or at least eventful!**

It's been four weeks since Jace bought the simple painting from me, and I still thought about him regularly. We had no chemistry, and I know he didn't return my feelings, but I couldn't help myself. I was awed by him.

Which was why I was the most shocked when I woke up to a message from him. It wasn't a strange message. It was strictly business, but to me it meant something. It meant a lot actually. He liked my simple work.

'Please make me another paining. Something of your best work? I'm willing to pay as much as you ask, for I enjoyed your work an extreme amount!'

I would paint my bets painting yet, I will blow him away, he'll envy my friends and family and everyone who knew me past work. Since, let's face it, my work ,isn't exactly an expressive company. Sure the art is, but I also specialize in the money, and emails. I respond to Jace,

'Don't worry about money, we are allies, consider it a favor, or an act of kindness.'

Normally i would make people pay, I've had some of my closest friends pay full price. I strongly believe you shouldn't mix work, with friendships and family. This is my first time even trying to reside it. But, in the end their is no way jace was single, or into me, like I was him.

I love him.

I met him for day on a strict business meeting, and feel in love wit him. I fell in love with the Jace Herondale. And he thinks nothing of it, since he had to cancel our date, due to business.

Generally, on the rare occasion I fall for guys, I obsess over it for a while and let it go. But something about this seemed different, maybe not good, though.

Izzy POV

'Pregnant'

Isabelle Lightwood. Mayors daughter.

Pregnant.

That's all I've though about for the last hour and a half. Not the fact that I'm 23 and not married, but my fathers reputation. He has always told me not to get pregnant before I was married. It was one of the only rules he had that I was still established to. And I've broke it.

Simon, I'm not worried about Simon, I know that's he'll be the best in the situation. But I'm not even sure I should tell my father. He could have me suspended from the town, for bringing shame to his family name. One hat my child could not have.

Yes, Simon and I had been having pretty regular sex. But i was usually on birth control. Then I remember, three or four months ago I had to go off my birth control, so my doctors could run tests.

In that time Simon and I couldn't stop having sex. We would, instead, use a condom. We thought it worked fine, but apparently the one time in ripped, does matter for us.

And now, I have to face my father. The most strict man in Amaerica.

And who should I tell first? I didn't really have girl friends. Maybe Clary, but we hardly hang out outside of school. She was friends with Simon and I was jealous for a longest time. Guess we just never got along.

Maia and I had a major falling throughout high school. Kaelie and Aline didn't talk to me. Helen and I haven't talked since we were younger. And Emma and Tessa were much closer to Clary.

The only person I really could tell is Magnus. Alec and Max are too protective, and Simon would flip. Jace is several states away, and I don't think I can tell someone this over the phone. Magnus, however, is trustworthy. I've never known him to spill a secret. I held a great amount of respect because of this.

I met Magnus at a small cafe on the corner of my road, he lives nearly a block away, so it's somewhere near us each. He came immediately, claiming to know it was an emergency, based on my voice.

My father was strict as it was, but once Alec told him he had a boyfriend, my Father refused to call him his son. It's been nearly four years, and my dad hasn't seen pregnancy, though, will bring out the worst in him. Maybe worse than Alec's 'pumishment'.

To be honest, my Fsther was never a Dad. He rufused to allow us to call him dad. He was Father. In public, he was Mayor Father. He thought it made him look professional, and I'm sure max and Alec understood, but my mom told me everything. He never wanted kids. He didn't raise us, at all.

He raped my mom, and when she was pregnant he threatened her until she got an abortion. After the first time, however, my mom said if she couldn't keep it shed file for divorce. He couldn't be a respected mayor without a wife, so he got stuck with Alec. My mom told me he stopped forcing him on her. But one night he was drunk, he wanted my mom. She tried to stop him, she knew tomorrow he'd me angry. But he wouldn't listen.

That night I was conceived. My parents relationship was never the same, so I've heard. And they both agreed on no more kids, until my fathers job became too stressful. He found pleasure in my mothers sobs, in her begging for him to stop. He become obsessive, he was forcing himself on her daily, in not more. She couldn't go to the police, he was the mayor and friends with everyone. The public had a completely different image of him.

Once, my mom told me she considered running away. But my Father has too much power. He would send search parties after her. A few weeks after her consideration she was, once again, accidentally pregnant. Maryse was more than happy. But Robert had been furious, he wanted to keep her in hiding until she was no longer pregnant, and put the child up for adoption. But Maryse once again threatened fro divorce and got her way, partially.

Max was a blessing to the family, besides Robert. Max, however, grew up differently. He wasn't known. His father kept him in the shadows. He was homeschooled, and never attended his fathers interviews with the press. On his birth certificate it says Trueblood. Maryses maiden name, because once he was old enough he would still be a secret.

But, Max died when he was 12 years old. My father said it was a complete accident. He knew the person who hit him. The car accident was kept from the news to prevent raising suspicion on the child. They didn't have a proper funeral because people might ask who died. They couldn't try and save him because his father could not submit him to hospital. His father,it seemed, had set up his murder, and their was nothing we could do.

The family, with the exception of Robert, mourned his death for quite a while. Everyone was effected by it. But mostly, Jace was. When Max was around two, Robert wanted to foster a kid. Thought it would look good for the press. But everyone loved him. Alec and Izzy were so upset when his roster time was up, and Max was confused. He looked at Jaces as a brother. When the entire family, once again w its that eexeptioc of Robert, agreed Jace was going to stay he was adopted and easily the closet to Max. He was also the closest to Alec. But Izzy was the closest to Alec.

Now Izzy would be another family shame brought upon her father. She'd end up like Alec, or worse, Max.

"What did you have to tell me?" Magnus brings me into reality.

"You cannot tell anyone."

"I won't" he reassured her.

"I'm pregnant." Magnus continued celebrations it,matting as if it were a good thing. Though, I suppose it was. For the rest of that night, I put aside my fathers opinion, and talked with Magnus. He, in a matter o fm inured, had planned my entire child's life out, for if it was a boy or girl. Now I have to hope Simon would be just as happy.

Jace POV

I sat at my office desk texting Clary, who was insistent on me not paying for another paining I had ordered. Clary was so distracting, I thought, as I realize I have three people in my office waiting to talk.

"Sir," the closest person to me says, "Our stocks are falling behind, we need more sales."

"They've dropped four percent in the last three hours." The second person says typing quickly on his laptop.

The third person, a girl, says "If we don't get more sales, we will need to collide with another business. But I doubt anyone would partner with somebody so far down the stalks. I stand up.

"Thank you, I'll get to work." I start running throughout the company.

Each room had a different activity going on. Weather it was secretaries, understudies and interns, or the artists.

"We need more furniture made, probably some of the more popular sculptures, and try and find some new allies." I start shouting orders and mak To ing calls. The last solution would be to close, and sent people to other company's, but then I loose my job.

When I return to my office later I find my phone with several messages from Clary, I realize I left her mid-conversation. But that's not what she wants.

'Your stocks have dropped four percent'

'Try focusing more on selling furniture, your sculptures aren't selling well'

'Form an Allie with a major company, only one, too many allies will look bad'

'Get some more artists on your staff, offer better pay to your interns'

'Call me when you get this,' Is her last message.

 **WOW! What do you think?**

 **My favorite part about this story is the background with the lightwoods, everything about this will slowly come into context throughout the story so it's important to remember! Also, know that some major CLACE is coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh, these chapters are taking forever to write, so please excuse the waiting periods :) ...**

Clary POV

"Clary, you didn't have to tell me that. Why did you? We're competitors!"

"We're also allies. If you'd forgot."

"Whys you help me? And how'd you know?"

"We're ALLIES! I check your stocks daily. And I helped you because we're allies." I explain, and he stays quiet.

"Okay... Why do I need to call you?" I forget I told him this, even though I'd been making plans for it.

"Your going to bring some of your interns here for a while. Compare what is different about our company's, what could make each other better. I was thinking you guys would stay two weeks? Does that sound like eanough time?"

"Are you crazy? Yes, we are allies, but we are still competitors!" He sounds annoyed.

"Jace, please trust me. And this time, I'm book your hotel." He laughs and I realize he's on my side.

"Okay. Well come"

"I'll book flights and hotel rooms for you and nine interns."

"I don't need a hotel room. My family lives near there, last time they were out of town or busy. I'll stay there but my intern will need rooms,"

"Okay, you guys are books to fly in tomorrow night at six o'clock." I says after few minutes of silence.

"To,or row? That's kind of soon, isn't it?" I ignored his comment.

"I'll pick everyone up at the airport, with some friend and their cars. I'll make seating arrangements."

"Your taking this very seriously." He states.

"I'm a business woman. Also, do you mind coming to my apartment when you come in? We need to talk." He agrees and thing is settled.

Tessa was coming over today, since it had been three weeks since she told me of her pregnancy. We went to her appointment, and I was shocked, of course. But not more shocked than her, she had to be hospitalized overnight because of her anxiety.

We found out that she had one in a four hundred sets of twins with different fathers. She had sex two nights in a row, and it resulted in two baby daddy's.

"Tessa! I've missed you so much, maybe you should just move in!" I scream when she walks in.

"I know!"

"Have you told them yet!?" Last time I checked she still hadn't told either of them about her pregnancy. They didn't seem to know, either. I could easily recognize her pregnancy because I was looking for it, but with her petite figure it was hardly noticeable to them.

"No, I don't know how to. Actually I wanted to ask... Will you tell them for me?"

I stare at her in disbelief, I love her, and of course I want to help her, but she's so nervous I feel bad.

"I'll be with you," Tessa states.

"I will, if you promise to stay with me for a few weeks, well tell them at the end of the few weeks. And you can tell them, if your comfortable."

"I will!" She says smiling. It's going to be a fun few weeks.

Tre rest of the night was super fun, we mostly talked about Tessa's future daughters, and raising them.

Jace POV

Today, I was flying in from Los Angelos. This was the first time in New York since I blew clary off, fro our date, and I really worried about facing her. She texted me ahead of time saying that her pregnnat, in all caps, best friend was staying with her, so I knew when I got to her house. Where she would take me to talk after I left the airport.

My interns all agreed to come, since I only had and one was pregnant, and one didn't want to come, it worked out well. I would be staying with my sister, Izzy, and her fiancé- who I do not approve. I wasn't entirely sure of what this week was for, but I had to explain my feeling towards clary, and my situation. The thought of it was weighing me down by the second.

I called my cousin Will, promising to visit him and Jem, and Tessa there shared girlfriend, who I got along with very well.

As some as we got of the plane, I see clary, me and my interns climb into cars, and nosy is left but me so I go with clary.

The ride home was completely silent. She pulls up to, I assume, her house. Clary texts her friend, telling we are here, and to make sure she's presentable, but clary tells me she probably won't care. She was right.

"T-Tessa?" I ask to the girl sitting in a sports bra, with her bump hanging out. Tessa stares at me, then clary and calls her into the room to talk.

Tessa POV

"Clary! You didn't tell me it was Jace!" I shout.

"How do you know him?"

"It's wills fucking cousin! Oh my gosh.. Make sure he knows that will doesn't know... Please tell home everything. I'll stay in your room, until he leaves. Oh and good luck!"

"Tessa... I'm so sorry. I didn't know, please, come with me." I agree.

"So" Jace smirks. "Will or jems?"

I bite lip nervously. Clary pipes in to save me.

"Sit down!" He listen to her. "Tessa is having twins. Two girls. One is Jems, but one is Wills. And they don't know." Jace doesn't say anything for almost a minute.

"His far are you?" He asks.

"Five months.."

I leave he room for them to talk, before I realize that it was THIS jace she had a date. And then he blew her off. Nothing is wrong with that... Usually. But Jace was married. He's been married for a year and a half.

Clary POV

"Clary... Tell me if you don't return these feeling, because I'm not sure I can stop them. I love you, if espent every night since I met you, dreaming about us, our lives together. It got as far as imagining our kids. Clary, I hardly know you and I'm imagining our future! Am I crazy?" Jace says.

I'm completely caught off gaurd. I love him, of course, and I've waited years for a relationship and he seems serious. But how do I say yes? I hardly know the man? He could be a rapist! Or a druggie! Fuck, he could be a robber. I know nothing about this man, and I'm willing to say I love him.

"Your not crazy." Is all I can say, without sounding to sure.

"Okay, but I have to tell you some,thing..." He doesn't talk for a whisk, "I'm married.

I'm immediately disgusted. He's married and is admitting to loving me. His poor wife, is all I can think about. It seems rather gross. And the fact that Tessa knew and didn't tell me, is the most confusing part.

"Go." I say, "I don't know why you agreed to come. If you got married in the three weeks I hadn't seen you, your not the man I've been looking for."

"No, clary. Sit"

"Leave." He leaves.

Izzy POV.

Jace should arrive any minute and I was completely prepared as to what I wanted to say, despite knowing I would forget everything after. I have yet to tell Simon, but he's out of town for the weekend, so Jace would be the only other person in the house.

I walked over to the couch lay against it, before I realize what im doing, I'm fast asleep on the couch.

"Izzy? Are you Okay?" Jace is leaning over me.

"Oh, yeah sorry I fell asleep waiting." This already wasn't going as planned.

"Maybe you should get more sleep at night, then you wouldn't be so tired at this time of day."

"Well maybe if you'd know what it felt like to need more sleep than usual" I stop myself quickly, realizing now I'd half to explain.

"Oh, good riddance Iz, why would you need any more sleep than usual!"

I Immidiatly start sobbing, at the realization that Jace might be upset too. Maybe I'd disappoint my whole family, Simon would leave me and I could be the whore without a family.

"I-I-I'm preg-eg- pregnant. Jace, I'm so sorry!" He wraps his arms around me and ushers me to sit.

"Hey, I'm always going to be here for you, and so will Alec and Max and mom. Fuck dad, we all know he's a dick anyways. And, don't act so upset! This is a good thing, it's all how you look at it."

 **I NEED TO KNOW,,,,, would anyone read a ADMM fic, (Albus Dumbledore and Minerva Mcgonnagal) because I Sirius(ly) ship it, and have so many plot ideas, but I can't write a fanfic and get 2 reads soooooo...**

 **Review if you'd read this and if I get at least two, I'll post my idea with the next chapter!**


End file.
